Ada Apa dengan Daenerys
by ratri weasley
Summary: Tanpa disangka-sangka, Khal Drogo kembali ke bumi selama dua hari untuk menemui Daenerys di Meereen. Akankan dua sejoli ini bertemu dalam satu bulan purnama? -Parodi Ada Apa dengan Cinta 2014
1. Andai Ia Tahu

Masih segar di ingatan film pendek "Ada Apa dengan Cinta 2014" yang bikin dunai gonjang ganjing. Gegara itu, akhirnya bikinlah fanfic Game of Thrones dengan pasangan Daenerys Targaryen dan Khal Drogo versi AADC, or should i say... AADD (Ada Apa dengan Dany). Enjoy!

Disclaimer : George R.R. Martin, David Benioff & Rudi Sudjarwo

**Meereen**

Masih setengah hari lagi Daenerys Targaryen sang penguasa Meereen bisa kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Beratus-ratus laporan dari rakyat Meereen yang dibebaskannya dari perbudakan kini menggayuti pikirannya. Belum lagi Drogon, naga kesayangannya tidak juga kembali ke Meereen sejak si anak petani, gadis kecil tak berdosa itu terbakar olehnya, hanya demi beberapa kambing segar. Sempat terpikir di benak Danaerys, mungkin Drogon sedang labil, atau mungkin PMS *oke ini ngawur, Drogon kan jantan* sehingga amukannya menyebar ke mana-mana. Atau mungkin Drogon tahu pasukan Unsullied-nya sedang kepingin bikin pesta sate kambing saat itu, tapi tidak berani meminta langsung pada Daenerys. Aduh, membayangkan sate kambing, Daenerys jadi lapar. Maka dipanggilnya Missandei, satu-satunya orang kepercayaan Daenerys sejak Jorah Mormont dipaksa angkat beban kaki dari Meereen.

"Missandei," panggil Daenerys.

"Ya, Your Grace?" balas Missandei takzim.

"Berapa orang lagi yang harus kutemui hari ini?" Daenerys menahan perutnya yang semakin keroncongan. Bisa malu dia kalau tiba-tiba suara perutnya terdengar dan menggema di balairung.

Missandei segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya, menelusuri jadwal harian Daenerys hari ini. Untunglah, rupanya di tengah hari tidak ada lagi yang akan menemui Daenerys. Tapi, rupanya Missandei menemukan secarik kertas yang tadi terselip di buku, lalu jatuh diantara kedua kakinya.

"Ti-tidak ada, Your Grace."kata Missandei sembari memungut kertas itu. Daenerys menghela nafas lega, kemudian berdiri dari singgasananya. "Syukurlah, aku lapar sekali. Kita makan sate kambing yuk, Missandei!" Menyadari Missandei masih berdiri di tempatnya, Daenerys mendekat.

"Er..Missandei? Ada apa?"tanya Daenerys, melihat raut kalut di wajah Missandei.

"Kurasa ada pesan untuk Anda, Your Grace. Bukan bahasa umum, bukan juga bahasa Valyrian." kata Missandei sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Daenerys. Berarti bukan dari Daario Naharis, pengawal yang juga kekasih pelariannya. Apalagi Jorah. Dia terlalu patuh untuk melanggar titah sang Khaleesi.

Entah kenapa, dada Daenerys berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika kertas itu berada di tangannya. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui isi pesan itu.

_"Yer jalan atthirari anni."_

Hanya satu orang yang pernah mengungkapkan kalimat itu padanya. Dia, yang telah pergi ke Negeri Malam-begitu yang ia dan kaumnya yakini sebagai akhirat. Khal Drogo.

Dengan air mata berlinang, Daenerys langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Missandei yang melihatnya keheranan. Grey Worm, panglima Unsullied yang tadinya hendak melancarkan aksi PDKT kepada Missandei rupanya turut menyaksikan adegan sinetron sang ratu.

"Your-Your Grace?! Makan siangnya dibawa ke kamar saja, ya!" ujar Missandei.

"Ada apa sih? Kok belom pernah aku ngeliat Yang Mulia nangis begitu?" tanya Grey Worm.

"Aku juga nggak ngerti.."

"Gara-gara Daario ya? Ih, pasti gara-gara dia! Dasar laki-laki ga peka sama perempuan!" kata Grey Worm. Missandei makin melongo mendengar ucapan Grey Worm yang bernada agak centil-lebih centil dari Missandei bahkan! Demi dewa-dewi..rupanya Grey Worm ada sisi kemayunya juga!

Malam harinya, Daenerys masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia masih tak percaya Khal Drogo mengirim pesan kepadanya, walau tulisannya lebih mirip ceker naga. "Mas...aku kangen...kangen banget...huhuhuu..."

Masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Khal Drogo memang singkat, namun mampu menciptakan kenangan paling bahagia di benak Daenerys sepanjang hidupnya. Terbayang di benaknya ketika Khal Drogo membelanya dari ancaman kakak kandungnya, Viserys yang rakus kekuasaan. Begitupun saat ia memberitahu Drogo bahwa Rhaego, buah hati mereka tengah bersemayam di rahimnya. Di balik raga Khal Drogo yang maha perkasa, tersimpan kelembutan hati yang tiada duanya, spesial untuk Daenerys. Itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan rindu akan sosok imam hidupnya di dunia.

Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya ilusi. Khal Drogo sudah lama meninggal, ia sendiri yang membakar jenazahnya di hadapan kaum Dothraki yang dipimpinnya. Namun yang bercokol di kepalanya adalah: bagaimana bisa?

"Your Grace?" Suara lembut Missandei membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Masuklah, Missandei. Aku butuh saranmu."kata Daenerys lesu.

Karena Missandei adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang diizinkan masuk ke kamar pribadi Daenerys, ia langsung duduk di lantai, wajahnya menghadap Daenerys.

"Ada apa, Your Grace?" tanya Missandei, wajahnya iba.

"Orang meninggal tidak akan mengirim pesan kepada orang hidup, kan, Missandei?"tanya Daenerys.

"Setahuku tidak, Your Grace."

"Panggil aku Dany. Aku ingin berbicara kepadamu sebagai seorang sahabat. Antarperempuan."

"Baiklah, Your-er..Dany. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang mengirim pesan itu padamu?"

"Mendiang suamiku, Khal Drogo. Dulu kami menikah agar menambah pasukan klanku. Orangnya perkasa sekali, kasar, beringas, tapi hatinya lembut. _'Yer jalan atthirari anni'_-bulan hidupku, adalah panggilan sayangnya padaku." ujar Dany, matanya menerawang. Wajah Khal Drogo terbayang di benaknya. Missandei menghela nafas panjang, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di kasur.

"Sepertinya dia pria romantis...lalu kenapa dia meninggal?"

"Dia terluka parah. Tak tahan melihatnya sakit, aku terpaksa menindih kepalanya dengan bantal hingga sulit bernafas. Aku sudah merelakannya, Missandei. Menurutmu, lebih baik pesan ini aku balas nggak ya? Aku bingung.."

"Dari yang aku tahu sih, tidak mungkin orang mati mengirim pesan kepada orang hidup, kecuali dengan perantara. Apa jangan-jangan pakai sihir, ya? Kurasa belum ada sihir yang mampu membangkitkan orang mati.."

Sementara Missandei sibuk meracau, tepat di luar dinding piramida Meereen sesosok laki-laki kekar berambut panjang duduk meringkuk menanti jawaban. Berselimut jubah bertudung, dia memandang bulan purnama yang mengingatkan dirinya akan belahan jiwa yang diyakini berada di balik dinding piramida ini. Di balik tubuh kekar dan riasan mata yang serba gelap, Khal Drogo bangkit dari kematian selama beberapa waktu untuk melepas rindu dengan Khaleesi-nya. Dengan cara yang tidak dapat dimengerti logika, semesta mengizinkan Khal Drogo turun ke bumi selama dua hari.

Lalu, ia kembali menulis: _'Seperti janjiku, Great Stallion akhirnya mengizinkanku datang ke bumi untukmu selama dua hari. Bisakah kau menemuiku?'_, kemudian melayangkan kertas itu hingga terbang dibawa angin.

"Kembalilah padaku, bulanku. Sekali saja."bisiknya lirih pada diri sendiri.

Kembali ke kamar Daenerys, kedua perempuan itu kini bersama-sama memandang tulisan itu. "Sebaiknya kau balas saja untuk membuktikan Khal Drogo yang benar-benar menuliskan ini." simpul Missandei.

"Lalu aku harus tulis apa? Kangen? 'Ke mana saja dirimu'? 'Aku kangen padamu? eh yang tadi sudah disebutkan, ya? Pusing kepalaku!" cerocos Daenerys.

"Jangan kangen dong, nanti dia ge-er! Kalau penulis aslinya ternyata Daario bagaimana? Lebih baik tulis panggilan sayangmu pada Khal Drogo saja!"usul Missandei.

"Oh iya, kau benar!" kata Daenerys. Kemudian diambilnya secarik kertas lalu menulis _'Shekh ma shieraki anni, betulkah itu dirimu?' _dengan tangan gemetar. Setelah itu, kertas tersebut ia lempar keluar dan tanpa ia ketahui jatuh tepat di pangkuan Khal Drogo.

Daenerys juga tidak tahu pesan baru dari Khal Drogo kini bertengger di tepi tempat tidurnya selagi perempuan ebrsurai platina itu terlelap pada akhirnya. Tepat dua puluh empat jam lagi, kesempatan mereka berdua untuk bertemu akan segera sirna.


	2. Di Bawah Rembulan

Dalam mimpi itu, ia pulang ke Westeros bersama Missandei, ketiga naganya: Drogon, Viserion dan Rhaegal, Grey Worm dan pasukan Unsullied, Ser Barristan, juga Jorah. Perjalanan menyeberangi lautan terasa lama, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Pasukan Dothraki berjejer di sisi jalan utama kala Daenerys dan rombongannya berjalan menuju istana. Di depan istana tempat klan Targaryen bersemayam, berdirilah dua orang berambut perak yang belum pernah Daenerys lihat, kakak sulungnya Rhaegar dan ibundanya tercinta.

"Ibu!" seru Daenerys dalam bahasa Valyrian ketika ia turun dari kuda dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu.

"Selamat datang kembali, putriku sayang." ujar sang ibu lembut sembari tersenyum dan memeluk Daenerys. Kala ibu dan anak itu bersitatap, Daenerys seperti bercermin: rupa ibundanya begitu mirip dengannya, tanpa terkecuali. Sedangkan Rhaegar berbadan lebih kekar dari Viserys dan memiliki raut wajah yang teduh, sehingga Daenerys yakin bahwa kakak yang sebetulnya sudah wafat ketika ia lahir mewarisi wibawa dan keberanian Sang Naga, seperti dirinya.

"Aku bangga kau pulang membawa pasukan dari Timur, Dany. Istirahatlah, perjalanan dari Meereen pasti membuat kalian lelah." sambung Rhaegar sambil membelai rambut Daenerys.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku dari Meereen? Kan kita tidak pernah-"

"Khal Drogo. Ternyata Viserys tidak sepenuhnya salah menjodohkanmu dengannya. Khal Drogo laki-laki yang baik, Ibu saja setuju." kata Rhaegar.

"Kakakmu benar. Dia mengawasimu dari atas sana bersama anak kalian, bahkan ia yang memberitahu kami keberadaanmu dan turun ke bumi hanya untuk menemuimu. Ibu sampai iri, ayahmu saja tak pernah sekalipun seperti itu.." ujar ibunya.

Daenerys terperanjat. Jadi surat semalam memang benar adanya. Seketika, rindunya pada Khal Drogo kian memuncak sehingga tubuhnya bergetar.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Daenerys. Rhaegar dan ibunya tidak menjawab, hanya mematung. Daenerys memandang sekeliling mencari keberadaan sang suami, namun ketika ia berbalik semuanya terbakar musnah, sehingga tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali kegelapan.

"Jalan atthirari anni.." suara Khal Drogo menggema di telinganya, nampun sosoknya tak kunjung ada.

"Matahari dan bintangku! Kau di mana?!" raung Daenerys.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, bulanku. Selalu."

Mentari Meereen yang menyengat membangunkan Daenerys dari mimpi panjang yang membuat mata Valyriannya sembab dan rambut keperakannya menempel di pipinya. Kemudian dibacanya pesan dari Khal Drogo, hatinya berdebar-debar tanpa henti. Menyadari pagi telah tiba, Daenerys segera mengusap air matanya dan menuju kamar mandi sebelum kembali berperan sebagai ratu Meereen. Tepat ketika ia keluar kamar, Missandei berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini tidak ada yang harus kautemui, Your Grace." katanya.

"Bukankah hari ini utusan dari Iron Bank of Braavos akan datang pagi ini?"

"Tidak, Your Grace. Ternyata di sana juga sedang badai besar sehingga tidak bisa berangkat, Ser Barristan memberitahuku. Oh iya, kau jadi menemui Khal Drogo hari ini?"

Daenerys mengangguk. "Aku tahu dia di sekitar sini."

Wajah Missandei berseri-seri. "Waaah...pasti romantis deh! Semoga beruntung, Your Grace!"ujarnya, disertai tawa Daenerys.

Malamnya, Daenerys menyelinap keluar istana. Bulan purnama bersinar terang laksana mutiara. Di sekitarnya, bintang-bintang bertaburan sehingga membuat Daenerys terpana. Sepanjang ia singgah di Meereen, ia belum pernah memandang keindahan malam di luar istana. Kendatipun udara dingin menusuk, ia terus berjalan sambil mendekap tubuh dengan jubahnya. Kemudian di salah satu sudut luar piramida, Khal Drogo berdiri tepat di luar katakombe dimana Rhaegal dan Viserion dikurung.

"Jadi, rembulan di Meereen berbeda dengan rembulan di Negeri Malam?"ujar Daenerys sambil berjalan mendekat, memastikan penglihatannya bukan ilusi.

"Istriku," Tangan besar Khal Drogo meraih wajahnya, memandang belahan jiwanya lekat-lekat. "Tidak dengan rembulan di hadapanku."

Mata Daenerys tiba-tiba basah ketika melihat senyum hangat Khal Drogo tersungging di hadapannya, lalu dua insan yang telah dipisahkan The Great Stallion kini bersatu dalam pelukan.

"Di mana Rhaego?" tanya Daenerys. Khal Drogo mengedikkan matanya ke arah katakombe, lalu betapa terkejutnya Daenerys ketika melihat putera semata wayang mereka sedang asyik bermain bersama Rhaegal dan Viserion sambil tertawa-tawa geli.

"Rhaego sudah bisa berlari, bicaranya bawel sekali." kata Khal Drogo sembari mengamati Rhaego yang mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke hidung Viserion. Daenerys takjub, kemudian ia panggil putranya dengan penuh kerinduan. "Rhaego!"

Rhaego menoleh. Ia sangat mirip dengan Khal Drogo tanpa janggutnya, namun Rhaego mewarisi darah Valyrian yang nampak di matanya yang keunguan.

"Mica!" panggil Rhaego cadel, kemudian berjalan susah payah menaiki tangga untuk memeluk ibunya.

"Oh Rhaego...kau cepat sekali besar, ya.. Andai Ibu bisa merawatmu setiap hari.." kata Daenerys penuh sayang sembari menggendong Rhaego.

Khal Drogo terkekeh sambil memeluk istri dan putranya. "Anak-anak Dothraki memang cepat besar, bulanku. Sayang malam ini kami harus pulang dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

"Secepat ini?" Daenerys terperangah.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja di sini. Walaupun begitu, melihat keluarga kita berkumpul seperti ini adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan bagiku." ucap Khal Drogo, mengecup puncak kepala Daenerys, kemudian memindahkan Rhaego ke gendongannya.

"Baba! Uyang!" celoteh Rhaego sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bulan.

"Iya, Nak, kita pulang. Sekarang ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibumu." kata Khal Drogo.

"Dadah Naga!" celoteh Rhaego sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah katakombe, disambut pekikan sedih Rhaegal dan Viserion.

"Dadah Mica..."suaranya terdengar parau kala mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Daenerys, yang anehnya tidak menitikkan air mata sedikitpun.

"Aku senang kau tetap tegar tanpaku di sisimu, bulanku. Dan aku yakin kaulah yang akan memerintah Tujuh Kerajaan. Selamat tinggal, sayangku." kata Khal Drogo sambil memeluk Daenerys erat-erat.

"Selamat tinggal, suamiku, anakku...kalian akan selalu bersamaku, kan?"

"Selalu. Di sini." Khal Drogo menekankan tangan Daenerys di dada kirinya. "Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Sinar bulannya akan sangat menyilaukan. Alisku saja tak mampu menahannya." Khal Drogo melepas pelukannya, lalu berjalan ke bawah sinar rembulan.

Maka Daenerys memejamkan mata, dan mendapati dirinya berdiri sendirian. Baru kali ini setelah bertahun merindu, Daenerys ikhlas menerima kepergian Khal Drogo.

Waktu memang berubah, namun rembulan akan selalu sama: di Westeros, Essos, maupun Negeri Malam. Seperti cinta Daenerys dan Khal Drogo.


End file.
